bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Second move of Hueco Mundo! Hitsugaya vs Yammy
|image = |kanji = ウェコムンド再動!日番谷vsヤミー |romaji = Weko Mundo saidō! Hitsugaya vs Yamī |episodenumber = 138 |chapters = Chapter 229, Chapter 230, Chapter 231 |arc = The Arrancar arc |previousepisode = Battle of bad faith, Aizen's trap |nextepisode = Ichigo vs. Grimmjow, 11 second battle! |japair = August 29, 2007 |engair = August 1, 2009 |opening = Alones |ending = Daidai }} Second move of Hueco Mundo! Hitsugaya vs Yammy is the one hundred thirty eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Several Arrancar head into the Human World. Summary In Las Noches, Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo arrive in a room as Sōsuke Aizen is about to complete an Arrancar using the 50% awakened Hōgyoku along with few of the Espada (including Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez). Despite its state, Aizen knows that he can temporarily fully awaken the Hōgyoku by fusing it with someone who has twice as much spiritual pressure as a captain - someone such as himself. Through this method, he finishes creating a young-looking Arrancar who identifies himself as Wonderweiss Margela. Aizen then sends Ulquiorra to execute the instructions he gave a month ago, and although he lets Ulquiorra choose who he wants to take with him, Aizen personally asks Grimmjow if he would like to go. In the Visored's training area, after one month of training, Ichigo Kurosaki is only able to maintain his Hollow mask for about 10 seconds. With two months left until the expected outbreak of war, Shinji Hirako feels that time is running out. Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi finds Captain Jūshirō Ukitake watching Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki train. Rukia had personally asked him to open up the 13th Division's training area. He says that he is glad that Rukia has made a friend, even if she is Human, though he admits Inoue is not a normal Human. Hisagi gives Ukitake a copy of the Seireitei newsletter, a duty he has taken on from his former captain. After Hisagi leaves to take care of other business, Ukitake thinks about how little time they have and hopes that this temporary peace can last a little longer. In the Human World, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto are getting quite frustrated with their Zanpakutō while trying to commune with their swords. Along with Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, they sense the arrival of four Arrancar. The group is made up of Grimmjow, Yammy, Luppi Antenor and Wonderweiss. Grimmjow flies off as soon as he realizes that Ichigo is not there. Yammy tries to get him to stop, but Luppi states that it does not matter, since Grimmjow is not an Espada anymore. As Yammy leaps down to fight, Hitsugaya meets him halfway and the two introduce themselves. Luppi, the new No. 6, faces off against Ikkaku and Yumichika, while Rangiku tries to fight Wonderweiss, but the Arrancar is too intrigued by the nearby birds to care, and Rangiku wonders if she should kill him or not. Across the city, Ichigo has also sensed the Arrancar's arrival and wants to head out, but he is held back by Love Aikawa and Kensei Muguruma, even though Ichigo claims that this is what he has been training for. To their surprise, Shinji lets Ichigo go, and Ichigo rushes off. News of this has also reached Soul Society, but Inoue cannot go back to the Human World until she can get safe passage through the Dangai, since she does not have a Hell Butterfly. After saying that she will be waiting for Inoue, Rukia hurries towards the gate thinking about how it is too early for the Espada to have appeared. Grimmjow finds Ichigo, who activates his Bankai. Grimmjow is unimpressed, but Ichigo reminds him that the scar on his chest is from Ichigo's Bankai attack. When Ichigo then asks Grimmjow about his missing left arm, Grimmjow claims that he cut it off and that he does not need two arms to kill Ichigo. As Grimmjow starts to power up, Ichigo gets ready to put on his Hollow mask, knowing that he has to finish this fight in the 11 seconds he can stay in that form. Over at the Urahara Shop, Lieutenant Renji Abarai tries to keep Yasutora Sado from leaving to go help in the battle. Urahara says that Renji is right about letting Sado stay, but Kisuke Urahara wants both of them to rest and decides to go personally in their place. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide Hisagi asks someone if Rangiku's report came in yet, but they tell him it hasn't. Lieutenant Nanao Ise then comes and brings her report, but they're interrupted when Rin Tsubokura states that Espada have arrived in the Human World. Surprisingly, Hisagi is overjoyed by this news because he can now do a report on the Espada and both Nanao and Rin are shocked. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Visored Training (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * * Hollow techniques: * Techniques used: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes